Aliens
The Aliens ( エイリアン , Eirian) are the main antagonists in the Tokyo Mew Mew series. History The Alien's Purpose They arrive on Earth wishing to "reclaim" it. Apparently, the alien's ancestors lived on Earth three million years ago. However, they left after a series of disasters that nearly led to their extinction. The aliens ended up on an unnamed planet which had an inhospitable surface environment, so they were forced to live underground. There were also sandstorms and high temperatures. The aliens never forget about Earth and later return, but were horrified by humanity and felt as if the humans were destroying the planet. The aliens then decided to use Chimera Animas to speed up the humans' damage to the Earth's environment so that they could destroy all life and finally reclaim the planet as theirs again. The Alien's Defeat The first alien to return was Deep Blue. He took the form of a human boy and went to sleep within him. Quiche, Pie and Tart arrived later to remove all the humans from Earth and allow the remaining aliens to return. The Mew Mews defeated Deep Blue and the aliens, so in the end they returned to their own planet. They took some Mew Aqua with them so they could make their world as beautiful as Earth is. Cyniclons In most of the Mew Mew Power dubs, the aliens are named "Cyniclons" and their history is changed so that they came from an uninhabitable planet and, jealous of the humans, decided to conquer the Earth and make it their new home. The name "Cyniclon" is a pun on the word cynical. List of aliens * Deep Blue - The first alien to return to Earth, and the leader of the aliens. * Blue Knight - an unknown alien male and Ichigo's mysterious protector * Quiche (Dren) - The second alien to return. * Tart (Tarb) - He comes to Earth with Pie to aid Quiche. * Pie (Sardon) - He comes to Earth with Tart to aid Quiche. * Chimera Animas (Predasites) - Parasitic aliens used to change people and animals into monsters. * Gâteau du Roi - He appeared in the Tokyo Mew Mew video game. Trivia * In the English dub, the aliens were named after negative characteristics, Dren being nerd backwards, Tarb being brat backwards and Sardon being short for Sardonic. Their race is simply called "aliens" in the manga and the Japanese version and other dubs of Tokyo Mew Mew, but in most Mew Mew Power dubs, their race are called Cyniclons, which is a pun of the word Cynical. * In the Mew Mew Power dubs their history was changed so that they came from an uninhabitable planet and, jealous of the humans, wished to make Earth their new home. * The aliens have no role in Tokyo Mew Mew à la Mode besides appearing in a single panel in the first volume of the sequel when the Mew Mews complain about the aliens having left behind some chimera animas. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists * Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters